Some conventional drink bottles or containers that house water or other potable beverages may include a lid. Lids may include various spouts, nozzles, or openings to fit, for example, a tube or straw that allows users to consume or drink liquids contained within the bottle without removing the lid.
Generally, containers (e.g., sports containers) include a cap that has a mechanism for opening and closing the cap to selectively control when fluid can enter and/or exit the container (e.g., a screw on cap, a flip cap, etc.). Generally, to access the fluid within the container, a spout must be moved relative to or removed from a lid of the container so that a fluid path into the container can be accessed. However, such access, at times, can prove difficult if the spout is fixed too tightly to the lid. Additionally, constantly touching the spout can be unsanitary, since after touching the spout, the spout often comes into contact with a person's mouth. Accordingly, solutions for providing improved lids are needed.